Perry in London
by nerdfighter1309
Summary: Perry visits London (again), and has to team up with a British group (again, but it is not agent 000 this time), Doof has also made friends. Rated T, as is the rest of the series, because of character origins, but no gore this time. All done
1. Semi-aquatic Egg Laying Mammal of Action

Prologue - Problems, A Monotreme, And A Monobrow Or A Semi-Aquatic Egg Laying Mammal Of Action

A/N For this to make more sense read my first fan-fic, this is happening during the Bond film Skyfall, hence the opening. This fan-fic will be one of three that will be happening simultaneously, eventually, if I get around to it.

* * *

League Headquarters, London, very late at night

M enters a wood clad room, one end is devoted to a bar, the other to several seats, and a screen, she walks over to the seats, to talk to Mina Harker, one of the two people in the room, the other being a short, blond lady in a green pinstripe suit, sun glasses, and a fedora.

"Mrs Harker, I need to speak with you about reassigning Bond", M says tapping on Mina's shoulder.

"First off, M you should know better than staying up this late, it is not good for you, second why do you need to reassign Bond"?

"We need him in Istanbul, a mercenary has stolen a hard drive which contains the identity of every agent that NATO forces have within terrorist, and criminal organisations around the world".

"Why does that even exist"?

"MI6 procedure".

"Really? Or did someone just screw up"?

"Both".

"Very well, you may relieve Bond at 0600 hours; we will have to go for plan P".

"Do you mean B"?

"No, P", M shrugs, and leaves.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast (Quartermain is not present, he is in Africa on holiday):

"Good morning everyone, as you know, Agent 007 has been reassigned to Istanbul for a while, so for the next mission you will be joined by the top agent for the Organisation Without A Cool Acronym, O.W.C.A, I guess, wow that really isn't cool".

"Who would that be, what's the mission and who's going"? Asked Seras, who had just finished off her *cough* special breakfast.

"The agent is known simply as Agent P", Haddock chuckles.

"Really Haddock, you are not three", Mina glares at the sailor.

"Sorry Mrs Harker, you were saying".

"The mission will be explained to you by Major Francis Monogram, who is head of O.W.C.A., you will know him by the moustache", Haddock chuckles again, "Really captain, just because his name is Francis".

"Sorry again Mrs Harker, I'll be quiet".

"You better be, the following will be going, Doctor Cockroach, to deal with the technical aspects of the mission, Seras, for obvious reasons, and Haddock, because he has annoyed me.

"I said I was sorry", mutters Haddock.

"You should leave in ten minutes to arrive in time", the three she named get up, and leave for their respective rooms, "Dani, you and I are going to look for a more permanent replacement for Agent 007, and there are a couple of people who I want to go, and try to recruit, Elsa you hold down the fort here".

"Very well Mrs Harker, this will allow me to catch up on my reading".

* * *

Under a lamppost in London

The large metal room, like the large monitor is dark, in front of the screen is an orange bucket seat, and a desk, which is covered in buttons, and levers. The door slides open, to reveal a semi-aquatic monotreme in a fedora, who goes by the name of Perry, or Agent P, when he is a secret agent. The screen lights up to reveal the leader of the spy organisation to which the monotreme belongs Organisation Without A Cool Acronym, O.W.C.A, I guess, wow that really isn't cool, (who name these things?). Anyway, the leader is a tall man in his middle years, maybe 60, he has a grey crew cut, a yard brush moustache, and is wearing a green shirt, with black stripes down the centre, shoulders, arms, and over the lip of the pocket, there is also the letters MM sewn below his right shoulder, he is Major Francis Monogram (who names their son Francis).

"Ah Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has been spotted in England, I know what you are thinking this being England, normally someone from one of the spy agencies would join you, probably Agent double o, o, but he was unavailable".

"Gyururururururu", replied the agent.

"So, we have a different agency from the UK helping you today, three of the agents from the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen".

"Isn't that a bit sexist sir"? Asked a short, thin, freckled, college-aged un-paid intern, with thick rimmed, purple, half-moon glasses, with short, frizzy, orange hair, and a lab coat who appeared on screen.

"Carl, it's an organisation that has been around since the 19th Century, of course it's sexist. Anywho, they should be here", as if on cue the doorbell rings, "we have a doorbell"?

"Gyururururururu".

"Yeah, I installed it yesterday", Carl replies from off screen.

"Cool", the door opens to reveal; Captain Archibald Haddock, Seras Victoria, and Doctor Herbert Cockroach, Carl appears back on screen.

"That man has a cockroach head".

"I am aware, it is the side-effect from one of my experiments, but makes me almost indestructible, because you know, cockroaches, mwhahahaha".

"Am I the only one worried that the only person with an evil laugh is on our side"? The intern asks.

"Gyururururururu".

"Mad laugh, different to an evil laugh, mad laughter can be on either side", informs the Doctor.

"Any way, Agent P, this is Seras Victoria, Archibald Haddock, and Doctor Herbert Cockroach".

"Captain Archibald Haddock", the captain corrected, "and where's your agent"?

"There", Major Monogram points at Agent P.

"Is he behind the platypus"?

"No, he is the platypus".

"Really, a platypus, Americans" the captain shrugs, and sighs.

"We believe Doof to be under parliament, he also recently was seen taking out a book on the gunpowder plot, and we believe he may have something to do with all the scrap metal, rubber, and concrete that has gone missing, so go stop him".

"Gyururururururu", the platypus salutes, and the chair flies off, out the ceiling, and out of the bearskin hat of a redcoat.

"Really, he gets a flying chair, we have to walk, you don't even have a lift, there's like six flights of stairs", complains Haddock.

"Well, I can fly", Seras points out making wings for herself using her shadow, and flying out.

"Well Doc, just you, and me".

"I have a mad science jet pack", the doctor pulls out a Ducky Momo rucksack, and puts it on, the eyes glow red, and the wings start flapping, causing the doctor to fly out the roof, Haddock turns around, looks at the stairs, and sighs.

"I am so lodging a complaint".

* * *

**A/N So, what is Doof up to? Who are Dani, and Mina going to recruit? Is Elsa going to catch up on her reading? And do I need to stop writing rhetorical questions? Yes, yes I do.**


	2. Gunpowder Plot Mark II

Chapter 1 – Inators, An Evil Scientist, And A Cliché, Or Gunpowder Plot Mark II

* * *

Perry the Platypus aka Agent P waits outside Parliament for the other three to arrive, the first is Seras Victoria, who walks over to the Platypus, "I still don't get why in London are totally ignoring a platypus is a hat, I mean it's not like its New York or something".

"Gyururururururu", the Platypus shrugs as Doctor Cockroach arrives, pulls of the Ducky Momo jetpack/rucksack, before letting it go.

"Fly away little duck", he says as it flies away, "We may want to go in, Captain Haddock is going to be awhile".

"You left him; you could have taken on your Ducky pack".

"Well, it is only capable of lifting one person".

"Well, let's go inside".

"Gyururururururu".

They walked into an office inside The Houses of Parliament to talk to a curator, "we need to get into the cellars".

"Sorry, that has been rented out by a pharmacist", replies the curator; she is a short, owlish women in her middle years, she has messy brown hair, wide brown eyes, that look permanently surprised, with thick-rimmed, thick lensed glasses, she is wearing a beige cardigan, a white button up shirt, and a long brown skirt.

"We need to get in there, we are with the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen", Seras shows the curator a badge.

"Who"?

"A subdivision of MI6".

"Well, why didn't you say so? In that case, I'll let you in, follow me", she leads them to a door, "here you go", she walks off.

"I hate bureaucracy, well lets go", she opens the door, and the three of them walk down the stairs behind.

Large hands made of silvery metal grabs her, Perry, and Doctor Cockroach.

* * *

"Ah Perry the Platypus, how unforeseen, and by unforeseen I mean totally foreseen. Oh who are your little friends"?

"Seras Victoria, and Doctor Cockroach from the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen", replies Seras.

"So why do they call you Doctor Cockroach"?

"Well, I have a PhD, and my name is Herbert Cockroach".

"Really nothing to do with the cockroach head"?

"No, that is more recent".

"High school must have been tough", the doctor's shoulders slump.

"You have no idea", Cockroach mutters, "by the way is your accent Drusselsteinien".

"Yes, yes it is, most people think it is German, which is annoying, anyway stop delaying the monologue".

"Go ahead".

Seras, who was struggling with the hand that holds her suddenly speaks up, "what is this made of"?

"Some iron I stole from a dilapidated church".

"It had to be holy iron".

"Well now for my monologue, you are probably wondering why I am under the houses of Parliament". "Gyururururururu", Perry interrupts, "I know again. Where was I? Oh right, any guesses as to why I am here"?

"Well, you have a book on the gunpowder plot, so it would be a good guess to say gunpowder plot mark 2", replies the doctor.

"Exactly, but I have a more complicated plan than that, my plan is, as follows, I will take over London, using giant robots", he presses a button, and lights turn on to reveal the large stone brick cellar, held up by multiple pillars, there are ten large robots, they have no arms, and instead hover about, in fact they appear to be exact copies of the normbots*, which is impossible, as Doof was made to forget that. "I have them hidden all over London, in one strike I will take over the entire of England".

"I thought he was supposed to be an idiot", muttered the doctor.

"Wait for it", replied Seras.

"Then I will turn the UK into a giant factory making my robots, which I will use to conquer", he pulls down a map of America, "the entire, tristate area", he holds a magnifying glass over the tristate area, "and then I may move on to, you know, the rest of the world, but we will come to that when we come to that, I need to go start rigging stuff up, but I will be back", Doof leaves.

"Is he always like this"? Seras asks Perry.

"Gyururururururu", Perry nods.

"Well, any ideas", she says turning to Perry.

"Gyururururururu", his hat opens up to reveal a bucket of water, which he throws at the robots, which explode.

"Really, how did that fit in your hat? And, who doesn't waterproof machinery"? Seras mutters.

"Pay attention Miss Victoria", says Doctor Cockroach cutting through her curious mutterings.

"Right, where is he"?

"How should I know? I'm in the same room as you".

"Oh, right".

"Here we are, I got the almond brittle, do you know how hard it is to find this stuff in the UK", he drops the yellow box of almond brittle, "how did you get out"?

"Gyururururururu", Perry points at the still dripping, and shorting robot hand.

"I know I should have spent more on waterproofing", he says rubbing his chin; "anyway, robot-inators seize them". Several robots surge forwards

"Robots, I hate robots", mutters Seras.

"Quick Norm, let's go, and activate stage one".

"Alright sir", he says, and grabs Doof, and flies out the room.

"Well, now for a cartoon style robot fight", says Doctor Cockroach.

"Doctor, what have we said about breaking the forth wall"?

"We never discussed this", the doctor ducks under a punch from a robot, "hey we were discussing the forth wall".

The robot pointed at an imaginary watch on his wrist, "my time is worth money", it says as its head switches for a Norm head, complete with freckles, brown side parting and smile.

"Great they have generic phrase boxes", Cockroach says reaching inside his coat, and pulls out a ray gun, which he uses to shot of the head off one of the robots.

"I use anger to mask my insecurity", one says swinging at Seras, who grabs its arm, pulls it off and smashes its head off with its own arm. Perry pulls a ripcord inside his hat, causing the brim to start spinning as a chainsaw, which he uses to cut the arm off a robot.

"Well, there's my problem", the robot says looking at his arm-stump, as Perry cuts off his head. Seras has jumped on one's back, as one robot shots at her, she jumps off, causing the first to shoot the head off the robot she was on.

"That was the oldest trick in the book", the robot that shot said as Perry cut off his arm, "oh", Doctor Cockroach picked it up, and started hitting the robot with it.

"Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself", Cockroach says as he hits the robots., this annoys the robots into committing self-destruct, "well that worked".

Three robots charge at Seras from each direction, she jumps out the way, causing them to explode, "they are not well made are they"? Pointed out Doctor Cockroach, as he picks up his gun he dropped at some point, and shots the head off the two remaining robots.

"I'm here, what I miss"? Haddock says stumbling in, "robots, why is it always robots, why not mutant fish, or a bomb? It's always robots".

"Well, this is based off a children's TV show", Seras says

"Seras, the forth wall, it is meant to be there for a reason", reminds Haddock

"Right, umm, Captain, you seem to have lost your hat", she points at his hatless head.

"What?", he reaches for his hat, finding it not their his shoulders slump, "I must have left it at O.W.C.A., can I go get it"?

"Fine, there's only the scientist left", Seras says to Haddock, who nods, and leaves again.

"Well, allons-y", says Doctor Cockroach.

"You like saying that don't you".

"Yes, yes I do".

* * *

A/N Well this is a short chapter, in a short fan-fic, there will be one or two chapters left of this one.


	3. Doofing About With Doof

Chapter 2 – Fighting, A Surprise, And A Flight Of Stairs Or Doofing About With Doof

* * *

"Come on, before he can turn on the robots", Seras shouts down at Doctor Cockroach, Perry, who is on her should chatters in annoyance.

"That's easy for gasp you to say, gasp I on the other hand gasp don't have vampiric gasp endurance", the doctor stops, and mops his brow with a handkerchief.

"Come on", Seras runs back down the stairs, picks up the Doctor, puts him over one shoulder, and runs up the stairs.

"This is so undignified", Cockroach complains, after getting his breath back.

"Do you want to walk"? Seras asks.

"No, I was just saying it is undignified".

* * *

Suddenly they burst out into the 'fresh' London air; well it was fresh after that disgusting, dank dungeon, they were on the roofs of the house of Parliament, at the opposite end Big Ben. Doof was standing with his back to them at the end of roof, hunched over a table, that had lots of buttons, dials, switches, and levers, he had not seen them.

"Perry, sneak up, and get him away from the control panel, Cockroach you disable it, I'll deal with any more robots", Perry, and Cockroach nod in agreement.

"Ah, you escaped my robots then", Doof says turning to face them, "but you will not win this time, I have my new friend introduce himself, come down". there is a thudding sound of someone landing on the roof from behind them.

"Well, more clichés then, robots, now someone landing behind us, really creative Doof", Cockroach complains.

"Now I know why I like animal adversaries more, they don't mock me".

"Perry, go, I'll deal with mysterious behind us, Doc, stick to the plan", Seras orders, Perry jumps at Doof, as they get involved in a clichéd fight, with jump kicks, karate chops, and large objects.

Seras turns to face her foes. "And who would you be"? She inquires of the masked man.

"I am Deadpool*", says Deadpool, he is tall, he has a red mask on, which has black panda eyes, he has two katanas strapped to his back, as well a utility belt, and utility bandolier, as well as a red jumpsuit, with two black stripes, one from each shoulder down to his waist.

"You look like an idiot", Seras retorted, "what look were you going for, blood drenched panda"?

"Yes", Deadpool replies, "wow, the author of this is rather uncreative, I mean I'm using proper English, AM I BRITISH OR SOMETHING"! Deadpool shouts looking at no-one.

"What is wrong with you"?

"Bad writing", replies Deadpool.

"Whatever", Seras says with a sigh.

She lunges at him, she took him by surprise, she grabbed the Katana from his left sheath, and stabbed at his chest. Deadpool only just manages to dodge, "your fast", he says pulling his sword from the right sheath, and lunged at Seras, "engarde".

After several bouts of fighting Deadpool, who had been severely pushed by Seras managed to disarm her, and chop off her head, "and Deadpool wins", he says turning to an invisible audience, waving his arms, and blowing kisses at them, "And the crowd goes wild".

"Not quite", Seras' head says, Deadpool spins around to look at her.

"I just killed you, that's against the rules, when you chop of their head their meant to stay dead". Seras picks up her head, and puts it back on, flicks her left wrist, a tendril of shadow shoots out her hand, and grabs the hilt of the sword that was just on the edge of the roof, and reels it into her palm, where she transferred it to her right hand

"You're a bit late for that". Seras lunges at Deadpool, who parries.

"What do you mean? Actually, nah, I don't care". Seras swings at Deadpool, who blocks again taking a nick out his sword, "hey, these are both my swords", he says glaring at her from behind the white-eye pieces of his mask.

"Why do you think I care so little about them"?

"That wasn't nice, swords are expensive", he says as they exchange blows. With Deadpool distracted by the conversation Seras lunges again stabbing him through the chest, he looks down "ow", and pulls the sword out,. "Yeah, I don't die either, well there's a problem, this is going to end as a draw, so I bid you ado", with that he jumps into the Thames, shouting, "this has got to be my worst writing ev-" splash.

"Got it", yells Cockroach cutting through the fighting, Perry had Doof in a headlock, with duct tape around his bill, Doof is dressed in a tutu over his trousers, and shirt, and Perry appears to have a Hitler moustache drawn with marker.

There is a loud explosion, and the machine explodes, "I thought you weren't allowed explosives"? Seras questions Cockroach, her brow creasing at him.

"No, there was a self-destruct button underneath", Cockroach replies, before laughing in his usual maniacal manner.

"Am I the only one worried that he has a better evil laugh than I do, mine's more of a cackle", Doof says, looking for his lab coat.

"It is maniacal laughter, not evil laughter, there is a difference", Cockroach corrects.

"I'm here, aaaaaaaaaand I'm late again", says Haddock, now with his hat as he gets to the top of the stairs.

"Took you long enough Haddock, I'm starting to think you are making a habit of avoiding fighting.

"Well, what do we do with this Doof"? Seras asks, licking her lips.

"No Seras, you are not drinking his blood", Haddock yells at her.

"Be quiet, he might here you", Seras hissed

"I heard everything, is she a vampire"? A rather terrified Doof asks, Perry has him tied up, but he has retrieved his lab coat at some point.

"Seriously, he was Doof, he's a pharmacist", Haddock says frowning as he looks Doof up, and down.

"Evil scientist, evil scientists wear lab coats to, you know", Doof says with an incredulous look, "but you are dodging my questions".

"That information is classified", Seras says to Doof, turning to Haddock she starts to talk, "we can't actually arrest him, he has not committed a crime, if he was English, or had citizenship we could arrest him for treason, or attempt murder, I think the only thing he can get him for is littering".

"That is a problem", says Haddock, "we will get O.W.C.A. to deal with him".

"Doof you will be sent back to America to be processed by the Organisation Without a Cool Acronym", Seras informs him, "as we do not have the authority to arrest you for any crimes. But first, you could not have pulled this off by yourself, I mean, hiring a mercanery, buying all those robots, having a hidden self-destruct button, these are all so out of character, so who helped you"?

"You are perceptive aren't you"?

"Answer Doof", Seras says glaring at him, her teeth had turned into fangs.

"Eep, I don't know who he was, he gave me funding, and the idea, he was wearing a mask, but he definitely British, and several of the boxes were labelled as MMM corporation, and the others were unmarked, but I don't know. I'm suddenly really tired shall we go then Perry the Platypus"? Doof asks the platypus.

"Gyururururururu", Perry replies, he gets a can out, and sprays it in Doof's face

"I smell lilacs", Doof says dreamily, and collapses snoring.

"Shall I help you with him Perry"? Seras asks Perry.

"Gyururururururu", Seras picks up Doof, and walks over to the stairs.

"Zzzz Curse Zzzzz you Zzzz Perry the Zzzz Platypus", Doof mutters between snores.

Seras carries Doof down the stairs whilst Perry follows, "what shall we do"?, Cockroach asks turning to Haddock.

"I don't know, go down to the pavement, and wait I guess", Haddock says beginning the long trek down to the pavement.

"Huh", Cockroach looks at the stairs, and his antennae, and shoulders droop.

* * *

One hour later, all three of them were walking back to League headquarters below MI6, Cockroach wearing a holographic mask, of his own design as he keeps telling anyone who would listen.

"Well, that was certainly interesting", comments Haddock.

"Yes, Doofenshmirtz was an interesting scientist, I would love to see more of his work", Cockroach says rubbing his chin.

"Cockroach, are you sure you're on our side"? Seras asks, to which Haddock begins chuckling, and Cockroach blushes.

They round the next corner, they see the MI6 headquarters, with the door guards missing, and the doors themselves smashed in, there is also a police cordon around the area

"This does not look good", Seras says, marching up to an officer on the cordon, "what happened here"?

"Terrorist attack", the officer replies, not looking up from their notebook.

"Well", Seras says turning to Haddock, and Cockroach, "we better go in".

"Whoa there Madame, we have cordoned off this area to stop those terrorists from hurting people", the police officer replies putting away the notebook.

"MI6, let me through", Seras responses showing the officer her badge.

"Why didn't you say", the officer moves the barricade aside, and Seras walks into the building, followed by Cockroach, and Haddock.

The door appears to have been forced open by a bomb, inside are several police officers writing on note books, several MI6 agents are being treated for minor injuries, one is being led out by a paramedic.

"I hope Elsa is alright", Haddock says to Cockroach.

The League Headquarters has been destroyed, the furniture has been reduced to matchsticks, with blast marks on the walls, several of the rooms have caved in, Elsa was sitting in the library reading, the library is the one room that is not destroyed, with an unconscious creature held down by ice. The creature is nine feet tall, human shaped, with mismatched eyes, one a different shape to the other, one is blue, one is a slightly tilted brown eye, a massive nose, and a large mouth, full of rotten, cracked teeth.

"What the hell is that thing"? Haddock asks pointing at the monster.

"I believe it to be Frankenstein's monster", Elsa says putting her book on the table.

Several days later Quartermain, Mina, and Dani return, to the still moderately destroyed headquarters, replacement beds had been acquired. The monster had been locked in a cell.

"We will need a new headquarters", Mina says looking at the caved-in tunnel.

"What about an isolated castle"? Quartermain asks Mina, "like Castle Dongor in Scotland, Dongor is unused, many believe it haunted, if we move there it will be".

"Agreed, we are moving to Scotland", Mina says addressing the other members of the league.

* * *

*Comic book Deadpool, not movie, will be a little OOC, because I have not read Deadpool comics, so all my info is based off one episode of Spiderman, and several wiki, and Wikipedia articles, I'm sorry Deadpool fans, but I cannot do worse than the wolverine movie.


	4. What Elsa Saw

Chapter 3 – An Explosion, A Monster, And A Mess, Or What Elsa Saw

A/N This starts halfway through the first chapter, so I reused it to refresh your memory. Sorry this took so long, my computer is slightly screwed up.

"Good morning everyone, as you know, Agent 007 has been reassigned to Istanbul for a while, so for the next mission you will be joined by the top agent for the Organisation Without A Cool Acronym, O.W.C.A, I guess, wow that really isn't cool".

"Who would that be, what's the mission and who's going"? Asked Seras, who had just finished off her *cough* special breakfast.

"The agent is known simply as Agent P", Haddock chuckles.

"Really Haddock, you are not three", Mina glares at the sailor.

"Sorry Mrs Harker, you were saying".

"The mission will be explained to you by Major Francis Monogram, who is head of O.W.C.A., you will know him by the moustache", Haddock chuckles again, "Really captain, just because his name is Francis".

"Sorry again Mrs Harker, I'll be quiet".

"You better be, the following will be going, Doctor Cockroach, to deal with the technical aspects of the mission, Seras, for obvious reasons, and Haddock, because he has annoyed me.

"I said I was sorry", mutters Haddock.

"You should leave in ten minutes to arrive in time", the three she named get up, and leave for their respective rooms, "Dani, you and I are going to look for a more permanent replacement for Agent 007, and there are a couple of people who I want to go, and try to recruit, Elsa you hold down the fort here".

"Very well Mrs Harker, this will allow me to catch up on my reading".

Elsa left the dining room, and headed for the library, the library was large, with two floors of bookshelves, with sections on everything from various branches of science, to the lock area, which contains Grimories on everything from magic, to summonings; this section was locked, because some are sentient, and were not too pleased about being in the library. Elsa walked over to the small fiction section, and after a moment of decision Elsa picked out 'The Complete Works of Hans Christian Anderson*', and sat down on an overstuffed wingback armchair

At one o'clock Elsa hears an explosion from upstairs, she puts the book down, she leaves the library, and walks over to the lift, which explodes when she gets near, knocking her backwards, several people in balaclavas, and all black bodysuits stream out, led by a giant of a man. He is nine feet tall, with mismatched eyes, one a different shape to the other, one is blue, one is a slightly tilted brown eye, a massive nose, and a large mouth, full of rotten, cracked teeth. He is in clothing made of lots of animal hides stitched together with what appears to be sinew, he is wearing a strange metal helmet, covered with wires, and blinking lights. The man reaches down, and grabs Elsa by the shoulder, and begins shouting at her, she cannot hear him, because her ears are ringing.

"Wh-Wh-What are you shouting at me? My ears are ringing". Elsa says, the man grunts, then appears to snarl, and throws her against the wall, hard enough to knock the wind out of her, causing her to start coughing, but the ringing stopped.

"WHERE ARE THE GRIMORIES"? The man shouts at her.

"In the library, the locked section", Elsa points down the corridor, whilst groaning, and rubbing her head.

"Guard her", the man says to three of the soldiers, "the rest of you follow me", the other soldiers flank him as he walks down the corridor.

"Who are you people"? Elsa asks, forming a wicked-sharp icicle behind her back, ready to throw at them, and forms her ice armour, starting at her feet, and her back, so they cannot see her doing it.

"Wouldn't you like to know missy"? The guard asks taunting her, his voice is deep, with a French accent.

At one point they were all looking away, one looking at the elevator, and the stairs next to it, and the other two having a conversation, so Elsa can quickly make her ice armour again, just when she has finished one of the guards turned around, and cursed in French. Elsa threw the icicle in her hand, it impaled the man in his shoulder, and into the wall, trapping the man, the other two upon hearing the commotion spin around, and fire blindly at Elsa, knocking her back slightly, she raises an armoured hand, creating a jagged wall of ice, which Elsa pushed forward, the wall glided lightly across the floor, pushing the soldiers back into a corner, where the wall stops, and grows around them, caging them. Elsa looks at the soldiers in the cage, and binds the one impaled by the icicle with a mesh of ice.

"See you around", Elsa says walking in the direction of the library, waving over her shoulder.

"I hate her", one of the two guards in the cage says.

"Think how I feel, this really hurts", says the one hanging be his shoulder from the wall.

As Elsa walks up to the doors of the library from inside is the sound of people being hit with high velocity books, "they must have met the sentient Grimories then", Elsa says pushing open the doors, and ducks as a book tries to take her head off. on the ground are four of the five soldiers who followed the giant man, the giant himself is ducking under books as they aim for him, and the fifth is missing totally, as Elsa walks further into the library she hears scampering behind her as someone/thing runs out, "I hope that was a soldier", she mutters. She turns to the giant man who had his back to her, "Alright Mister, you lose", Elsa formed an icicle again, and threw it at his back, with superhuman speed the man ducks, the icicle impales into the wall, quivering slightly, Elsa stunned slightly forms an ice soldier, who lunges at the man with his sword, the man ducks under the sword, and dodges another icicle from Elsa.

"You will have to better than that Your Highness", the man says taunting her, he swings a fist with a knuckle duster on it at the soldier, and takes off his head, which causes the soldier to collapse.

"How did you do that"? Elsa asks the man.

"Like I'm going to tell you", the man says, jumping at her, fist first, Elsa raises a wall at the last second, the wall forms around his arm, causing him to be trapped.

"I win, you have failed whoever you are", Elsa says turning to herd the Grimories back into their section of the library.

"I don't think so", the man pulls his arm out the wall, and lunges at Elsa again, who side steps, causing the man to fall over, knocking off his weird helmet**, which somehow causes him to collapse, unconscious. Elsa, careful not to underestimate him again, wraps him in thick ice, and finishes herding the Grimories back into the sealed section, before leaving to see how bad things are outside the library.

The answer: bad, several tunnels were collapsed; the main room was partially collapsed.

Elsa used her ice to sure up the tunnels that remained in some places, before returning to library, utterly exhausted, at some point her armour had melted, but she did not remember when, she walks over to the still unconscious giant,. "So who are you then"? As she says it he rolls his head to the side in his sleep, and the side of his face peels away, revealing a glass case, containing green electricity, and a brain.

"Well, that is disgusting", Elsa uses the toe of her shoe to push his head back together, she walks over to her chair, picks up her book again, ten minutes later, she stands up again, and walks over to the man, and looks closely at him, after a minute her eyes widen, "so that's what you are".

The three who had gone to help the Americans returned, they found Elsa sitting in the library reading, with an unconscious creature held down by ice. The creature is nine feet tall, human shaped, with mismatched eyes, one a different shape to the other, one is blue, one is a slightly tilted brown eye, a massive nose, and a large mouth, full of rotten, cracked teeth.

"What the hell is that thing"? Haddock asks pointing at the monster.

"I believe it to be Frankenstein's monster", Elsa says putting her book on the table.

Several days later Quartermain, Mina, and Dani return, to the still moderately destroyed headquarters, replacement beds had been acquired. The monster had been locked in a cell.

"We will need a new headquarters", Mina says looking at the caved-in tunnel.

"What about an isolated castle"? Quartermain asks Mina, "like Castle Dongor in Scotland, Dongor is unused, many believe it haunted, if we move there it will be", he looks at Dani, smiling, she chuckles slightly.

"Agreed, we are moving to Scotland", Mina says addressing the other members of the league.

A/N Sorry this took so long, once again, I will be taking a break from this season, to make a prequel, as backstory to one of the characters, who whilst not OC, is OOC (like everyone in this series, I mean Elsa is confident, Seras is serious, and Quartermain is reduced to exposition, and Haddock to a bumbling idiot, and don't get me started on how I screwed up Deadpool), and will have more powers, than in the original source material.

*Anyone get the joke?

**Anyone guessed what this is yet?


End file.
